Real Bout Fatal Fury Special
Summary Real Bout Fatal Fury Special is a tournament fighting game that's made by SNK/Playmore and continues the famous Fatal Fury game series. Story After famed fighter Terry Bogard defeats his arch-enemy Geese Howard who dies by falling from his own tower. Geese's half-brother Wolfgang Krauser now sponsors the "King of Fighters" tournament. Whoever wins can call themselves the King of Fighters. Game Modes Play by yourself or with a friend by using 19 characters from mostly every pre-existing Fatal Fury games. Johnny's Review General Thoughts It wasn't until when I played Fatal Fury 2 for the Super NES (which is more of a pleasure to play than the original Neo-Geo version for me). So, I just bought this game from the Wii Virtual Console. Graphics The Graphics in this game is what you would expect from an typical Tournament Fighting game in the 1990's. Though unlike the Street Fighter games, this continues to use the early 1990's style graphics which isn't necessarily a bad thing. Personally, this looks better than the Street Fighter Alpha games (which the graphics had a anime look to them). Still whether you like these type of graphics or not, this still good either way. Rating: 8 Music The soundtrack is quite unique in itself. There are tracks for every character rather than for every stage (depends which character you're facing). They sound svery well and even have some nostalgia where it has traks from a previous Fatal Fury game. Overall the musdic in this game sounds quite good. Rating: 9 Sound/Voice The sounds of the game are also quite unique. Meaning that they don't use sounds from previous fighting games (like the Street Fighter games) which gives this game a fresh part in the sound catagory. The voices on the other hand are one of the fewest flaws in this game, the voice talent are obviously a Japanese cast that are making an attempt to speak English (like the announcer), but the character voices sound quite good. Rating: 7.5 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay in this game unlike most SNK fighting games doesn't have that CPU opponent A.I. So this game is very enjoyable (especially those who like to play the game on the easy setting) as you can even beat the final boss (Krauser). The controls are something to get used to because not all of the buttons are attack buttons, some of them are plane movement which can become confusing at first, but they're quite easy to learn and it shouldn't be long before you know the button layouts of the game. '''Rating: '''7 Replay Value There are 19 characters (20 if you count Geese Howard), so you can play the game with this wide variety of characters. But if you're looking for extra features, you're only going to find a little, you must meet certain conditions to face Geese Hoawrd at the end of the game, and there are other characters you can unlock after you face Howard. But that is about it when it comes to extra features. '''Rating: '''3 Final Thoughts This game is very enjoyable (especially for a SNK fighting game), the best thing is that it doesn't have the ridiculous CPU opponent A.I. so this game can be playable even for those who don't like to play the game on the highest difficulty level and it also has a lot of characters to choose from. So, this is for the TFG fan definately. '''Overall Rating: '''8